Skye's Tumblr Prompts
by SkylightsBLADE
Summary: This is the full list of all of my commissions from my tumblr. Lemons ahead, not just Danganronpa but all prompts have been so far. Look up SkylightsBLADE on tumblr to send in your 18 prompts, asks, and RP requests.
1. Shuichi Saihara x Kirumi Tojo

If you're interested, could you write a scenario where Shuichi fucks Kirumi hard from behind in the locker rooms, while she's wearing nothing but tight black thigh-highs? The scenario is that he was just about to 'relieve himself' after seeing his female classmates in eyecatching swimsuits all day, only for Kirumi to come down just he he strips down and is at full mast, leading her to offer her 'services' to him.

Whoever decided that that bikinis should be allowed in Hope's Peak needed to be punched as far as Shuichi was concerned. Sure looking at the girls in the bikinis sounded good in theory but they didn't consider the after effects of it. That lead the detective to the position he was in now, rock hard as he walked into the boy's locker room.

The other guys from his class changed quickly and exited the locker room. Shuichi however didn't want to start changing until his problem had gone away. So once the final student had left, he lowered his shorts and got ready to stroke himself.

Then before he had time to cover up the door opened and another student walked in. It was the ultimate maid, Kirumi Tojo, and she was just as shocked to see him. She had been given access to the boy's locker room during this period to make sure it was kept tidy, no one was supposed to be there.

Yet when she saw the rather...well endowed boy after she shook off her surprise she smiled lightly. This was her chance to show little emotion she was allowed.

"Would you like some help with that?" Kirumi asked as she slowly approached the detective.

"K...Kirumi?" The blue haired boy asked stumbling over his words.

"Shuichi I'm very capable." She said which caused him to gulp and very slowly nod his approval.

A small smile graced her face as she began to remove her clothing in front of him. He could hardly believe what was happening and on instinct alone he began to help her out of her dress. She removed her lacy black bra and her matching panties. When she reached for her black thigh high stockings he stopped her, pressing her back against the locker room wall.

His lips crashed with the maid's ass and her breasts were pressed up against his chest. His cock was pressing against her thigh and his hands gripped at her hips. When he pulled away a dazed look of lust graced Kirumi's face. When she finally came too, she positioned his cock at her entrance before giving him a nod.

A groan of pleasure escaped both of them as Shuichi pressed his large member into her. It took some effort for him to not cum right there from just how tight she was. Her legs wrapped around his waist in a desperate attempt to pull him deeper into her. He felt enormous inside of her and she was so glad that she had offered herself to him. Soon after she had pulled him further into her he begins to move, his cock only about halfway inside of her.

"Master Shuichi, more, please more." She moans out breathlessly as his dick spears in and out of her.

"Call me that...again." Shuichi groans in pleasure as he happily obliged her request, slamming himself down into her.

"Master-" Kirumi started to moan out once again as her lips were captured passionately by his.

His hands traveled down to her thighs just above the lace of her stocking and firmly grabbed the soft flesh that was available to him. He deepened their kiss his tongue prodding for entrance to her mouth which was granted by the maid. He eagerly explored every inch of her mouth that he possibly could as his cock pistoned in and out of her, constantly kissing the entrance to her womb. The only sounds that filled the room were ones of lips colliding with moans occasionally escaping them and the sound of skin smacking.

When he pulled away from the kiss her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. The girl couldn't contain her slutty moans as the detective pounded into her pussy. His mouth came down onto her neck biting just enough to leave a mark. The boy was completely lost as he ravaged the maid into a state of delirious cocklust. He loved the feeling of her wet fold surrounding his cock, especially as he molded them to become his.

"Kirumi, I'm close." Shuichi moaned out a warning to Kirumi of his approaching orgasm.

"Master, please cum inside of me!" She was not much more than his personal slut at that point and she wanted desperately to have him cum inside of her.

Hearing those words sent him over the edge, and with one final thrust inside of her and her legs locking closer around his back, he flooded her insides with his seed. The amount he had sent into her was obscene and the girl cried out in extreme pleasure. Her head fell forwards and her body was carried by Shuichi to a bench in the locker room. He sat down on the bench and removed his still hard member from her pussy. He watched as the maid came to before sinking to her knees, and with an eager smile on her face she looked up at Shuichi.

"I'm sure my mouth would also be a good way to help you Master." She said not even waiting for a response as her lips descended onto him.

Two thoughts passed through his mind at that moment. The first being that he was definitely going to get her pregnant. The other was a hope, more like a plea, that no one would enter the locker room for a while.


	2. Makoto Naegi x Hiyoko Saionji

Prompt: Makoto Naegi x Hiyoko Saionji: Mahiru is almost always there when Hiyoko needs to practice her dancing. When Mahiru ends up busy Hiyoko asks the one other person she really talks to, Makoto. He quickly agrees to help her so she begins to perform in front of him in his dorm. She hasn't quite gotten used to her body trips on her Kimono and it gets torn off while Makoto caught her. He gets turned on an once she sees his size she loses control of herself. He fucks her senseless after that.

It was just her luck that the one day of the week that Hiyoko needed to practice in front of someone Mahiru was sick. The photographer was always bright, cheery, and active but she didn't even show up to homeroom that day. She went to her dorm and rang the doorbell only to get no response.

With a hint of sadness and a mass amount of confusion Hiyoko began to head to the music lab. Along the way she passed The Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi, the one other person she ever truly talked to, and deep down her only other friend. The gears in her head began to turn and she whipped around and began to move after him.

"Makoto!" She yelled out to the boy once she was closer which caused him to stop and turn his head.

"Hiyoko?" The lucky student asked as the traditional dancer reached him.

"I need your help big bro." She said to the boy who gave her a questioning look.

"With what?" He asked curiously even though he already knew he was going to say yes anyways.

"Big sis Mahiru is sick today and I need to practice my talent in front of someone." She said explaining her situation to the Lucky Student.

"So you want me to help?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Well duh...that's not a problem right?" She said at first acting like a brat before being sincere,

"Not at all, lead the way." Makoto said with a smile as he followed the girl.

The pair surprisingly ended up at Makoto's dorm and quickly went to put her music into his computer. Makoto unsure of where to go decided to sit on the edge of his bed.. Hiyoko followed him and once she stood in front of him she waited for her song to start before she began to dance along with it.

He was quite amazed with her ability to maintain herself and remain on her feet. It wasn't meant to last as the effects of the girl's recent growth showed, the traditional dance tripped on the end of her own kimon causing it to tear open and throwing her forward. Makoto though was quick enough to catch her and she landed in his arms.

This wasn't without it own results though as Makoto had seen the girl completely nude before he had caught her and it had caused him member to swell immediately. He could tell the girl felt it by the way her eyes looked up at his.

"You pervert!" She yelled, trying her best to get angry but feeling the sheer size of him behind the confines of his pants left her wanting him, and slowly she found herself grinding against him, feeling her body grow more turned on by the minute.

"What are you doing?" He asked holding back a groan.

"I...If you got pleasure from my show, then I want some too!" She meekly yelled as she began grinding harder against him.

Makoto said nothing for a while, only trying to muffle his own moans. He didn't want Hiyoko to stop but at the same time he was embarrassed for getting himself into this situation. Soon Hiyoko began to nuzzle her face into his neck and he began to lose it.

"If you keep going like that I won't be able to stop myself." He said with a groan of pleasure escaping his lips.

She stopped only for a second, looking up at him with her pleading eyes meeting his. Any semblance of self control he had at that point shattered. His lips crashed down upon hers and he turned her body around pressing it against his.

The kiss didn't last very long before Hiyoko broke away and slowly began to remove Makoto's clothing starting with his jacket as she took in his intoxicating scent. His shirt soon followed in the pile of discarded clothes as she sunk to her knees and undid his pants and then pulling down his underwear to reveal his massive member which smacked against her face.

"M...Makoto can I?" She asked meekly completely unlike before.

"Go ahead." Makoto said to which Hiyoko smiled before wrapping her lips around his cock.

Makoto almost immediately threw his head back in pleasure and as Hiyoko began to push her mouth further down on him she felt his hands slide through her hair. Soon he began to push her head down his member until it hit her throat causing her to gag. She couldn't bring herself to stop him though and relaxed into his grip.

He began brutally fucking her face, pistoning his cock in and out of her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with each thrust. Hiyoko eventually began to push her lips back against his thrusts enjoying the feeling of his dick kissing the entrance of her throat. She was delirious by this point and when his hand let go of her hair she kept up his brutal pace on her own. It didn't take very long for Makoto to reach the edge after that.

"Hiyoko, I'm cumming!" Makoto yelled out as she slammed her face down as far as she possibly could on his member, letting her mouth fill with an obscene amount of cum which she did her best to swallow, gagging only from the sheer amount that there was.

When he let her go she slowly removed her mouth from his member, some of his cum leaking out and falling onto her tits. She stared up at him and he began lifting her up. His lips collided with hers as he turned their bodies around before pinning her back onto his bed. He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Please…" Hiyoko begged him wrapping her legs around him.

With a nod he slammed his dick inside of her, half of his massive rod filling her. His hands grabbed her breasts feeling them mold into his hands. Loud moans escaped her lips as she quickly felt her mind filling with nothing but pleasure. She quickly came from the pleasure, he body shuddering as her fluids gushed out and surrounded his member.

"Makoto...more...give me more!" Hiyoko screamed out pleasure wracking her body as she eagerly pressed her hips back against his as much as she could while she came again.

He happily obliged speeding up the pace of his thrusts, letting the tip of his member kiss the entrance to her womb with some of his cock still unattended to. Her wet folds were tight around him and it felt like it was sucking him in. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Makoto moaned out as he slammed his dick inside of her, his dick entering her womb and his balls colliding with her soft, fleshy ass.

Her legs wrapped around his waist silently pleading for him to pound her harder, something which he happily obliged pushing her legs upwards into a full mating press. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he was getting himself a guarantee that not only would Hiyoko be completely hooked on his cock but that she would also get knocked up.

"I'm close." Makoto said giving warning to the moaning girl beneath him as his hips desperately attempted to bury his cock into her fully.

"Cum inside me, fill me up!" Hiyoko screamed submitting to Makoto entirely.

Her words spurred him on as he bottomed out inside of her slamming the full length of his cock inside of her. He unleashed a torrent of cum, flooding her insides and painting them white. Hiyoko moaned through all of it pressing her lips to his in a needy kiss as he filled her. She came with him causing their juices to mix together inside of her. She was most definitely pregnant and cum had started to leak out of her needy cunt, pooling below them.

"I love you...Makoto." Hiyoko moaned out in pleasure delirious and addicted to the lucky student.

Of course he didn't stop there, once he had finished cumming inside of her he began pounding away at her cunt once again. He stirred up the cum that had filled her, with her pussy being even more sensitive than before leaving her with extra pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her head once again as he pounded away into her. Sure she was already addicted to him but she wasn't broken and he slammed away at her insides to get her there.

"M...Makoto, I wove you, pleash more!" Hiyoko screamed, the extreme pleasure causing her words to slur.

Makoto once again followed her request slamming himself down to his hilt repeatedly filling her tight cunt. He placed his lips around one of her nipples and began to twirl his tongue around it.

"Hanh…" Hiyoko moans filled the room along with the sound of hips colliding as Makoto's massive dick stirred up the girl's insides.

"God, you feel so fucking good." Makoto groaned out removing his mouth from his lavishing of her breasts.

He could feel himself getting close once again and began to thrust faster within the girl. The girl who was already on the brink of consciousness came once again. Her orgasm set him off and with a groan he began to cum pulling out of her. His seed covered her chest tits and with a slight movement her pretty face.

"Makoto…Makoto…Makoto…" Hiyoko kept repeating his name once he finished cumming, so delirious that she couldn't think of anything else but him.

Makoto looked at the cumdrunk girl and an idea came to his mind. He knew exactly how to shake her from her stupor. He positioned his cock at the one hole of hers he had yet to touch as she continued to moan out his name. With a pleased thrust, his cock filled her ass and immediately caused her to rouse with a pleased scream. If she wanted to protest his actions she couldn't have because the pleasure of the rough handling of her ass drove her mind to completely breaking.

For the rest of the day Makoto continued to pound every hole of Hiyoko's. By the end of that day she had been covered with his cum, and if she wasn't pregnant before she definitely was once he had finished.


	3. Shuichi Saihara x Fem Makoto Naegi

I would like to request a prompt of Shuichi fucking F!Makoto doggy-style in the Love Hotel, and making her into his total slut. Then, he pulls out and gives her a nice hot facial.

Shuichi had been eyeing his senior for a while, The Lucky Student being gifted with a rather hefty chest that made it difficult not to stare, even if she tried to conceal it behind her green hoodie. So when Shuichi was presented with the ability to test Miu's new project, called the love hotel he didn't hesitate in saying yes.

The love hotel was a storage room that she had been allowed to use. In the love hotel there was a king sized bed and several other romance themed objects. The true design of the room however was to bring two people inside, and then flood the person who hadn't open with aphrodisiacs.

So it was the easiest choice for him to not only agree to test the room but to ask Makoto to help him, not that she knew what room she was about to enter. As soon as he opened the door the effects were immediate on the girl, her eyes dilating and giving him lingering looks. Not too soon after that she had planted him on the bed grinding her ass into his crotch as she stripped off her top, her mind lost to the aphrodisiac.

His hand immediately came upward to cup her chest his hips thrusting in pace with her grinding. Delighted moans escaped the girl lips, her hands working toward removing his shirt quickly followed by his pants. His massive cock sprung free and smacked against her ass, she began sliding down her own pants soon after, moving her panties to the side and placing the tip of his member at her soaked entrance.

"Shuichi, I need this...can I?" The boy amazed that the room really work and incredibly horny given the girl he was with, merely nodded to her.

The moment he did she slammed her hips down onto him, taking the entire length of his cock into her cunt. She began to bounce up and down on him and he let go of her tits to watch them bounce on her chest with each movement. Slutty moans continued to leave from her lips as she bounced up and down on his cock, feeling her insides mold to fit it within her, reshaping her hole to be his. Groans began to come from Shuichi who decided he wanted to change their positioning.

"Get on to your hands and you knees." He ordered to the luckster who dutifully followed his order getting on all fours like he asked with an extra flourish shaking her shapely ass to entice him.

As he kneeled behind her pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance once again he mentally thanked Miu for being able to create this room. With a strong thrust he pushed his entire cock into the luckster who lewdly moaned out in pleasure. He began thrusting into Makoto, her velvety walls surrounding his cock and filling him with pleasure.

"Please Shuichi...hanh...faster." Makoto cried out between her own lewd moans and shrieks of pleasure.

He was happy to oblige slamming himself into her with more force eager to break Makoto's mind and get her addicted to him, something he was well on the way to achieving. As his speed increased so did the frequency of her moans before she came, her fluids surrounding his cock. He didn't give her any reprieve continuing to pound into her causing her already sensitive pussy to feel even more pleasure.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as it all became to much for the poor girl who came once again. Shuichi's rough handling of her pussy had left her mind going blank until she was left screaming his name and moaning out in joy. He still seemed like he was never going to stop ploughing her and she could live with that.

Her slammed himself down into her fully sheathing himself inside of her his dick kissing the entrance to her womb. His hands grabbed her boobs from their position as his hips kept up the rough thrusting. He felt the soft flesh of her tits mold in his hands the girl moaning lewdly at the feeling of her massive breast being toyed with by the detective.

"Shuichi I'm cumming again!" The girl yelled out in pleasure as she came for a third time her juices flowing out of her and onto his lap, and it was that that brought him to the edge his dick beginning to twitch madly as a sign of his impending orgasm.

"Shuichi cum on my face! Please, I want to feel it on my face!" Makoto screamed desperately, he obliged her request pulling out and flipping her around aiming his cock at her face.

She quickly surrounded his cock with her massive tits pumping them up and down eager to receive his load. Laying a few licks onto the tip of his cock was enough to send him over the edge as he came coating the girl face and tits in his sticky seed. She smiled up at the detective her pretty face painted white, scooping a finger along her chest and putting it into her mouth.

"Come on Shuichi, you have yet to try my ass." She said with a delirious smile, the aphrodisiac having worn off by now but she had been reduced to nothing more than Shuichi's slut, not that either of them ever minded.


	4. Makoto Naegi x Tenko Chabashira

Prompt: Makoto is the new Headmaster of Hope Peak and married to Kyoko Kirigiri, who surprisingly visits him in his office... while one of his students (any female V3 Character or Monaca and Kotoko) is hiding under the desk sucking him off)

The slobbering sounds coming from beneath the headmaster's desk weren't a new thing to Makoto, especially given how many girls in the school were utterly addicted to him. The new class had its fair share of girls he couldn't wait to break, and surprisingly the first one to catch his eye was The Ultimate Aikido Master, Tenko Chabashira. It wasn't like she had approached him looking to submit to him, rather to yell at him that a degenerate male wasn't fit to run a school.

In fact she challenged him to a fight and given his knowledge of his own luck he accepted. Of course after a few minutes Tenko had found a way to tear open her own clothing as well as pull down his pants in the process. When his massive cock sprung free in front of her it didn't take very long to make her addicted to it.

That led to the current situation the headmaster found himself in, Tenko eagerly sucking of his massive cock hoping to get him to fuck her senseless. He was close to losing himself and doing just that when a knock on the door surprised him, causing him to remove his cock from Tenko's mouth. When he told the person who knocked to enter he was shocked to see his wife Kyoko Kirigiri enter the room.

"Hello Kyoko." Makoto greeted her worried she might know that there was someone else in the room, but it didn't seem like she noticed right away.

"Makoto, I came to talk to you about Tenko Chabashira, she didn't show up to homeroom today and she wasn't in her dorm." Kyoko said worried about her student.

At the mention of her name Tenko had a wicked idea pass through her head licking the tip of Makoto's cock underneath the desk.

"Oh...um...have you checked the nurse's office?" Makoto asked as he tried to hide his pleasured moans.

"Yes, she wasn't there either." She said, not knowing the the very girl she was talking about had put her husband's cock into her mouth.

"Hmm…" That was all Makoto could really answer with in that moment afraid that if he tried to speak he would moan in pleasure as his student's warm and wet mouth sucked him off.

Tenko tried to be as silent as she could, but her utter sluttiness that had come from her addiction to his cock was making it difficult. Especially as she shoved her head as far down on his dick as she possibly could, deepthroating and trying not to gag. She wasn't very successful gagging the moment his massive member hit the back of her throat.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked not entirely sure what the sound was.

"I...don't know." Makoto breathed out his face flush, as he was pleasured by Tenko, whose mind didn't consider stopping for a moment even at the added risk of Kyoko catching them.

"Makoto, are you alright you look like you're getting ill." She said approaching him to feel his forehead.

"In fact you're burning up." She said worried about her husband's health as his heavy breathing increased.

"I'm...fine." Makoto said between heavy breaths and sighs, feeling himself close to cumming.

"I'm worried about you Makoto, I'm going to get Mikan, she'll have a look at you." Kyoko said heading for the door of the room intent on getting the nurse to make sure Makoto wasn't getting sick.

The moment she headed out the door Makoto's hands threaded through Tenko's hair as his hips thrust forward slamming his cock down her throat causing her to gag.

"Jesus...it's like you want to get caught." Makoto said between pleasured groans, brutally facefucking the aikido master.

"I'm gonna fucking cum." He groaned out flooding her mouth with his thick seed which the girl dutifully swallowed.

"I want you to ride me." Makoto said pulling off the girl's tops to leave her massive breasts spill out.

She quickly followed his order sitting in his lap placing his cock at her entrance before slamming herself down on top of him. Sluttly moans quickly escaped the girl's lips as she bounced up and down on his throbbing member.

With every bounce her large breasts swayed in front of him, his lips surrounding one of her nipples. Her moans increased as he pleasure the most sensitive part of her body. Every time she slammed herself down on his, the entire length of his dick inside of her it entered her womb. Soon she was left a drooling mess as she clumsily bounced in his lap desperate to feel his seed.

She didn't even notice when the door opened again and Kyoko returned with Mikan, the school nurse in tow. The door shut quickly as Kyoko moved over to Makoto and placed a kiss on his cheek as the aikido master screamed in pleasure.

"You couldn't wait for us?" Kyoko asked the headmaster with a teasing smile as she began to strip down followed by Mikan.

"Sorry girls, I couldn't help myself." He said with and equally teasing smile as he began flooding the aikido master's insides with his thick seed much to Tenko's delight.

"Well at least do Mikan next she hasn't seen you in a week." Kyoko said with a smile while Makoto pulled out of a cum-drunk Tenko who was at the edge of unconsciousness.

"Gladly." Makoto simply said indicating for the meek nurse to take her place on his lap.

The night ended with the three girls all left delirious from Makoto's rough pounding of all of their holes. They all realized that it was highly likely one of them was pregnant. If they weren't then there was no doubt they soon would be with this becoming a regular meeting for the four of them.


	5. Makoto Naegi x Mikan Tsumiki

Makoto goes to nurses office for an injures and comes across mikan coming down from the aphrodisiac stew and gets some of the most intense sex he could imagine and walks away with a very obsessive girlfriend.

Makoto could safely say that he had not expected to find himself in this position. He got sent to the nurse's office because of a headache and ended up leaving with one of his seniors as his girlfriend. An obsessive one at that who was most definitely addicted to him. It really wasn't a bad thing though, she was by far the prettiest girl he knew.

He was supposed to be heading to gym when his head had started to throb, and by the time he made it there his teacher told him to head straight to the nurse. When he got there Mikan, The Ultimate Nurse, was flush and sweating, it looked like she had just been running from something. Which he later found out was her own class after their food was spiked with an aphrodisiac.

Mikan though still tried to do her job but every time she got close to him she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her body against his. She constantly squealed and kept backing away. That lasted up until she realized that her constant rubbing against him had cause his dick to harden in his pants. The outline of his massive member was what finally made her lose control.

Her lips crashed against his without warning as her hands needily pried at his clothes quickly getting most of them removed leaving him in his boxers with a large tent.

"M...Mikan?" Makoto stuttered out surprised at the girl's actions.

"I need this Makoto." Mikan was actually glad it was the lucky student here, she had a crush on him for nearly a year since he first came into the office.

Makoto looked at the nurse unsure of what to do, he knew that if he followed through with this his control would disappear. He wanted to contemplate his actions but when the nurse stood up and walked towards the door his mind began to cloud. Then he lost any semblance of that control the moment she began to remove all of her clothing, starting with her top and her bra letting her massive chest be revealed to his eyes.

He didn't know what to say as he marveled at the impressive pair of breasts the girl had, and if he had thought of anything it all flew out the window when she followed her first actions by removing her skirt quickly followed by her panties. Speechless would have been an awful way to describe him in that moment, because it wasn't just his voice he lost control of, his mind was flooded with thoughts of what he wanted to do to that girl.

"Y...you can do w...whatever you want with me." The girl seemingly read his mind as she moved towards him.

Makoto stood up as well, his boxers still on as he pulled the nurse into a dominant kiss, his tongue entering her mouth, exploring every inch of her eagerly. His hands began to grope Mikan's massive tits causing the nurse to moan into his mouth. While their tongues began to battle for dominance, a fight which he easily won, her hand gripped the hem of his boxers before pulling them down and letting his large endowment free.

The moment their lips separated Makoto didn't hesitate to lift the girl surprising her with his strength as he aimed his cock at her well lubricated pussy. The moment he thrust forward a pleased moan escpaed Mikan's lips her legs locking around his waist. He pressed her back against one of the patient's beds in the room to give him better access to her tight hole. Mikan wasn't a fool, she knew in a mere moment what his intentions were unlocking her legs and allowing him full control of her body.

Makoto happily slammed his massive cock into her pleasured sighs escaping his lips as he thrust into her tight cunt. Her walls clung to him tightly and they felt like they were constantly sucking him in. He pushed her legs towards her head eager to put her in a mating press. She knew immediately that if he came inside her in this position she was going to get pregnant and yet that thought made her even more excited.

"More…more...Makoto I need more!" Her request was easy for the luckster to oblige, his speed rapidly increasing, the sound of skin clapping together getting louder as he started putting the full length of his cock inside of her.

"You're so big Makoto." The nurse moaned out in pleasure as the luckster massive dick ravaged her insides.

Her words caused his pride to swell slamming down into her to give her tight insides more of what she was craving. The rough handling of her body caused the nurse to let out a scream, cumming from the boy ravaging of her insides. Her fluids rushed out coating his dick and his lap.

He was too far gone to even consider stopping as he continued to slam his cock inside of the girl's even more sensitive pussy. After a few minutes of continued thrusting the girl came once again her aphrodisiac lust starting to fade. Still Makoto had no reason to stop pleasure filling him and he was intent on breaking the girl.

His lips pressed to her neck biting lightly to leave a mark. Slowly he began planting kiss down to her breasts. His mouth surrounded one of her nipples his tongue spinning around it. The girl's moans filled the room along with the sound of skin clapping.

The pleasure of him lavishing her tits sent her mind into a whirlwind. She came again with a scream her fluids coating his cock for the third time. As she came he began to feel his own climax approaching.

"I'm gonna cum." Makoto said warning Mikan of his impending climax, his dick starting to twitch within her.

"Cum inside me!" She screamed in response her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolling back into her head as he began to cum.

His thick seed flooded her insides painting her tight walls white filling her womb with his cum. He continued to thrust into her as he came the girl moaning wildly in pleasure. She screamed in ecstasy as he flooded her womb causing her to cum for the fourth time her mind being lost to Makoto and the pleasure he was giving her.

As he pulled out of the girl who was basically guaranteed to be pregnant he felt his cock harden once again looking at the dazed girl. He didn't even need to say anything the nurse looking over with a delirious smile and pushing his back onto the bed. Slowly she crawled over to him and wrapped her plush tits around his massive cock.

Of course neither of them realized that one other student had a key to their room. One of Mikan's best friends in fact. So imaging the shock that Chiaki Nanami felt when she opened the office to find Mikan slobbering on Makoto's massive shaft while pleasuring him with her tits.

Of course when that massive rod of his was pounding inside of her tight cunt she didn't exactly mind. No, she didn't mind at all.


	6. Makoto Naegi X Rosa From Pokemon

**So This Technically Wasn't A Prompt But I Essentially Wrote It As One. It For An Ask Meme On My Blog Labeled Room Service Which Was To Have One Muse Show Up To Another Muses Room Dressed In A Skimpy Maid Outfit.**

The last thing Makoto expected while camping out in the woods on the way to pallet town was for his travel partner to wake him up in a skimpy maid outfit.

"Room service." The girl said with a laugh as she pressed her lips to his, her hands moved down towards his pants undoing them.

She kept their lips connected as she freed his massive erection from the confines of his boxers and trousers. Her hands snaked around his member, her lips pulling away from his.

"Let me serve you master." Rosa said with a bright smile, moving down his body and wrapping her lips around his massive cock.

She was happy to pleasure the boy she had long since fallen in love with. Her lips were tightly sealed around his rod, her tongue swirling around every inch of it as she slowly began to grow more and more slutty and desperate. Soon she was deepthroating every inch of his enormous dick, desperate for his seed.

Soon Makoto gave her just what she wanted, his thick seed being released. She desperately swallowed as much as she could, the addictive taste of his seed causing her mind to cloud. Once she had swallowed every last drop of his seed she removed her lips from his cock with an audible pop.

"Master, can I ride you?" Rosa asked with need written on her face.

Makoto nodded, untying her top and removing it so her large breasts could swing free. He took one of her nipples into his mouth while she climed atop of him, pushing her panties to the side, keeping her mini skirt and stockings on as she began to mount him.

A moan escaped her lips as she pressed the tip of his bitch-breaker to her soaked cunt. She slid onto him, and after giving herself a moment to adjust to his size, she began to bounce up and down. She started off slow as moans fled her mouth with each movement she made, matched with the pleasure Makoto was giving her.

Each thrust chipped away at Makoto's control, releasing her breast, he looked towards Rosa with need evident on his face. She looked towards and knew that he was losing himself, yet she kept bouncing on top of him. With a few more movements, she came on his cock.

"I…it's okay Makoto, you…can use me as you'd like. It's my job…to please you master." Rosa said between heavy breaths.

"Be prepared Rosa." Makoto said a small smile on his face, letting his urges take over, pressing her back down onto his air mattress.

He pushed her legs up towards her head trapping her into a makeshift full nelson. Letting his dominant side control his actions he slammed into her soaked cunt. His thrusts were merciless after that, rapid and strong movements evident with each movement.

Her mind quickly became mush after that, her eyes crossing as he brought her to orgasm again, not slowing down for a moment to give her reprieve. The girl moaned out in slutty bliss as he continued to pound her body with his massive cock. As she came once more, Makoto knew he was reaching his own climax.

"I'm gonna cum Rosa." Makoto moaned out.

"Yes, cum inside, fill me up Master! I love you!" Rosa screamed out in pure bliss, her tongue leaving her mouth once more as she came.

Makoto let himself go, cumming inside of the slutty pokemon trainer, dressed as a maid. He flooded her insides with his thick seed, likely impregnating the girl. Not that either of them would have minded. It was clear Rosa would not be parting Makoto's side anytime soon on his journey. She was too addicted to him and his cock to ever want to leave.

"I love you too Rosa." Makoto said as he pulled out, pulling her closer, as she cuddled closer to his side.

She was all smiles as she cuddled into him pulling a blanket over them to sleep before their journey the next day. Though when the boy woke up he found Rosa feeling a need for him again, something he would always be happy to oblige.


	7. Just Some Miscellaneous Asks

**Author's Note** : These are just some of the asks from my blog, these are shorter posts that don't take up as much time and have less writing to them. These are always open on my blog, skyeangelofsin.

* * *

 **Kind of weird that a met someone like DVA how is it to make her dependent to your cock Makoto?**

"I guess I'm just lucky then." It was actually a rather normal occurrence to have something like that happen based entirely off of his luck. was hosting a large raffle drawing involving any of her fans that wanted to enter that would allow them to spend one weekend with her. Makoto's absurd luck naturally came into play after he entered and he won the raffle. The first night together she got her first taste of his utterly addictive cock and would never be able to stop.

A shining example being right now of course, Makoto having his massive member out as slammed her tight pussy onto him. She moved so desperately and in such slutty movements he was already losing control. Soon he had her pinned against the wall as he ploughed her insides to both of their delight.

As she took his load deep into her well fucked cunt accepted that she was utterly broken for the boy before her and she wasn't ashamed of that. In fact she even publicly announced after their weekend together that he was her new boyfriend. Honestly it was more likely that she was his slut and she couldn't be happier. He began to stir her insides with his cock ready to go again and with a slutty smile she let him have his way with her.

* * *

 **I bet threesomes with Chiaki and DVA are fun for you Makoto**

"I guess you could…say that." Makoto said through laboured breaths as the two girls in question desperately slobbered on his massive member. The two were completely enamored by the lucky student, especially the way he fucked them senseless every time they were together. Often they started by playing some form of a video game.

Right now they had been playing some platformer he had forgotten the name of, when both of the girls had decided that they were no longer interested in playing the game. When the game system was shut off both girls sunk to their knees pulling his pants and underwear down with them. They alternated between who was sucking on his member while the other sluttily licked on his balls.

Makoto could hold out against their slutty assault losing control and cumming over both of the girls who extended their tongues to catch as much as they could in their mouths.

"I think Hana wants it inside of her Makoto." Chiaki said raising the other gamer up onto Makoto's bed and pulling off her skirt. Makoto didn't hesitate in slamming his length into her dripping cunt, happily sighing as her tight walls enveloped him. Her slutty moans echoed throughout the room along with Chiaki's content sighs as she fingered herself waiting for her turn to be ravaged by the lucky student.

The trio often did this and they continued on this night for several hours with both and Chiaki being happily broken for Makoto's cock both of their wombs flooded with his cum repeatedly. Honestly it would be a surprise if both girls weren't pregnant.

* * *

 **Do you enjoy threesomes with Tenko and Himiko, Makoto?**

Makoto would have answered if Himiko hadn't been so desperately pressing her lips to his as he pounded away at Tenko's tight insides. This had become a common occurrence for the trio after Tenko broke into Himiko's room to find the musician happily sucking Makoto's massive cock. She didn't expect to end up utterly broken as his slut but he had a hell of a way of convincing her, especially when he had Himiko with him.

Now here they were with Tenko moaning in bliss as her beloved Makoto's cock slammed into her insides wracking her body with pleasure. As Himiko continued making out with Makoto she fingered herself waiting for her turn with their stud. Makoto's cock began to twitch letting the aikido master know he was about to come.

"Yes Makoto cum inside me!" She screamed, happily being turned into not much more than Makoto's willing slut.

He was more than glad to oblige her command, filling her insides with his cum, and painting them white. The girl moaned like the slut she was as her pussy was filled with his essence. He slowly pulled out of her and Himiko quickly took her place, Makoto quickly beginning to slam himself inside of the magician.

The three of them spent much of the next few hours fucking with the two girls moaning out their love for Makoto and his massive dick.

* * *

 **¥ Mahiru, film yourself giving Makoto a blowjob.**

Mahiru didn't know why she felt the sudden urge to film one of her many sexual encounters with Makoto, but once the idea popped into her head she couldn't stop herself. She dragged Makoto into her dorm and pushed him onto her bed. She pulled down his pants followed by his underwear and his massive dick slapped her on the face. Her eyes lit up and she didn't hesitate to surround it with her lips.

A happy groan left the boy's mouth and he didn't even know that Mahiru was filming the blowjob she was giving him, so wrapped up in the pleasure he didn't notice the camera on her nightstand that was filming the slutty way she worshiped his cock.

The photographer was addicted to Makoto and his extraordinarily large dick and had often spent much of her time using her body to pleasure the lucky student. Makoto was moaning happily at her ministrations and had begun losing himself, putting his hand on her rhead with his fingers wrapped through her hair. Soon enough he was shoving the girl's head further down onto his cock her lips pressing against the base of his massive member. She gagged around his cock as it was shoved down her throat her mind blanking out in ecstasy

"I'm gonna cum!" Makoto said as he began to twitch inside of her mouth. Soon she pulled herself off of his dick and began rapidly stroking him to get him to cum on her face. The moment he began to cum she opened her mouth and extended her tongue to swallow as much as she could.

He watched in surprise as she stood up afterwards and grabbed her camera off of the nightstand and gave it a peace sign and slutty smile with his cum covering her face. Makoto felt somehow even more erect at the thought of her recording them and he was happy to let her record it when he pounded away at her pussy, claiming the girl as many times as he wanted, the camera recording every moment of it.

* * *

 **Hey Makoto, are May's tits really as big as people say they are? You seem to be doing a lot of 'battles' with her recently, so you'd probably know.**

"Yeah, they're really big, and they feel so good too." Makoto said holding back moans as the pokemon trainer in question was on her knees in front of him, her plush tits surround his manly cock. She had lost yet another battle to her fellow trainer and more often than not, this was his reward. Not that she minded, the musky sent of his bitchbreaker left her mind spinning.

She was hopelessly addicted to the lucky student's cock like many of her fellow female pokemon trainers, and she spent all of her time either training her pokemon, battling with other trainers or servicing his cock.

May continued to pump his shaft with her impressive set of breasts, her lips worshipping the part of his dick that couldn't be enveloped by her chest. The lucky student was groaning with each movement she made, happily accepting the reward from the attractive trainer.

As she followed on with her movements she began to lose herself in the musky scent of Makoto's manly cock, finding herself becoming wet at the thought of his massive member wrecking her again. Soon Makoto's cock began to twitch letting her know he was close to cumming.

"Cum on my face Makoto, cover me in your seed so you can pound me again!" She yelled out in a cockdrunk bliss. The stud she was servicing was happy to oblige, letting himself cum, as he covered her face and tits in his seed remaining just as hard as he painted her face white. The pair would continue to fuck for a long while afterwards, May easily accepting her place as Makoto's needy slut.

* * *

 **How did Makoto catch a female Glaceon without using a pokèball?**

It wasn't a simple task, well to be fair it wasn't difficult, but for other people it would be quite a task to do what he did. Makoto had been out in the wild trying to find some unique pokemon and stumbled upon a Glaceon in a fight with several beedrills, and she didn't seem to be fairing to well. Makoto ended up throwing out the Braixen he had caught in a similar fashion to save the poor creature.

After what happened to be a rather weak fight with a poor showing from the beedrills, Glaceon was quick to tackler her savior in happiness. Her plush body up against him was quick to turn him on, given how attractive the female pokemon was. The pokemon could seem to sense his arousal and even let out a soft purr, as though she was equally turned on.

It turned out that was very much the case as her soft lips pressed against his and her hands worked to remove his pants. She achieved her goal soon enough and his erection was freed, letting his massive bitch-breaker of a cock free and exposed to her relatively cold touch. Her hand softly move up and down his shaft causing Makoto to let out several moans at the feeling.

The Glaceon moved away from his lips to bring her mouth upon his cock, a very welcome feeling for the boy. The pleasure she was giving him was immense and he could feel his Braixen staring on, turned on by the sight of her master taming another pokemon. Glaceon seemed to get sluttier and sluttier with each passing moment, he previous slow direct approach to pleasuring him seeming to become a more rapid oral assault.

Makoto had no qualms with this though as she quickly brought him to his first climax, letting out a torrent of cum into the Glaceon's mouth, the pokemon happily swallowing his seed. She looked up to him with a face full of desperation, and he understood her meaning pressing her back to the ground and lining himself up with her entrance. When he pushed in he noticed the cold but pleasurable feeling of her tight pokemon let out a moan, and the moment he started moving faster inside of her, the Glaceon was lost, happily becoming Makoto's pokemon if it meant she could get the wonderful breeding treatment whenever he wanted.

That's why she never needed to be in the pokeball, she was so insatiable and addicted to Makoto's stud cock that she couldn't be separated from him. Of course their sessions often ended with more of his pokemon joining in, just like Braixen had when Glaceon became Makoto's.

* * *

 **¥, Kaede dress up as a sexy bunny girl and visit Makoto's room**

Kaede would be lying if she said she had never thought about bringing cosplay into her relationship with Makoto, but today she felt such a strange urge to just dress up and give it a shot. She only went part of the way though, wearing a skimpy bunny girl outfit that was not fit for her to walk through the school in. If it wasn't for the fact that she had clothes on over the outfit she would have gotten more leers than anyone had any right giving her.

Her body was for Makoto alone and no one else had any claim to it besides her. So she headed to her boyfriend's room and once he opened the door and let her in she quickly headed to his bathroom to put on the rest of her outfit, wanting it to be a surprise that she had brought it. Once the bathroom door opened Makoto was left speechless, and rock hard at the sight of the sexy pianist wearing a bunny girl outfit.

"Makoto, I want you to fuck me in this." She said simply, getting straight to the point as she sauntered over to the boy.

She knew exactly what was going to happen when she said those words and she was not at all surprised when he quickly pinned her to his bed. He mover part of the outfit to the side, just enough to slam his full length into her soaked pussy, happy to oblige her previous request.

It wasn't long before Kaede was nothing more than a drooling mess on his bed, submitting to his alpha dick that always seemed intent of breaking her mind and breeding her. He continued to pound away at her tight insides watching as her massive breast bounced up and down with each of his thrusts.

By the time Makoto had finished fucking her she had came countless times and had her insides flooded with several of Makoto's loads. It was clear to both of them that it would now be commonplace for Kaede to dress up in skimpy outfits that Makoto was garunteed to enjoy. Kaede was happy to do it, especially if it meant he would always treat her this rough when they fucked like this.

* * *

 **How often does Makoto have a threesome with femShuichi and femHajime?**

You'd be surprised how often the three of them are together given their class years. It had all started when they each became their class representatives and had to stay behind to clean up after a school event. Every time either of the incredibly attractive girl's bent over Makoto would start to get aroused, especially with how Shuichi's skirt would move up at flash her panties.

Makoto eventually lost himself and had pinned Hajime against a table his lips attacking hers, the girl gladly accepting his domination. To be honest this had been a planned event by the two girls who we're both crushing heavily on Makoto.

He had his pants to the floor in moment his enormous cock giving off a musky sent that sent the girl wild. Hajime found said cock thrust into her drenched pussy and Shuichi wasn't content to sit idly by and watch. She began slurping on his balls and whatever part of his massive bitch-breaker wasn't hammering into Hajime's cunt.

By the time Makoto flooded Hajime's insides the girl's mind was broken and she was a slutty mess, addicted to Makoto's alpha cock. Shuichi would soon recieve the same treatment, happy to accept her place as his slut immediately. This kind of tryst happened pretty much anytime they we're together, which was nearly every day to answer your question.

* * *

 **Tenko, it seems that Aoi couldn't beat Naegi in stamina, are you up to the challenge?**

"I would always be willing to fight a degenerate man!" Tenko yelled completely approving of the idea of being out Makoto's stamina, after all a man would never beat her.

Of course when Aoi led her to the 'fight' with Makoto she found out exactly how she was supposed to beat his stamina. Nothing would have prepared her for the rough handling of her body that Makoto gave her. His massive member slamming into her soaked cunt. She wanted to deny the pleasure and she desperately wanted to outlast Makoto. However Aoi had her trapped and helped the stimulation by playing with her extraordinary tits.

"Yes Makoto! Pound my slutty pussy!" Tenko screamed, her mind breaking to the pleasure boy the lucky student and the swimmer were providing her. She came quickly after that, unable to handle the sensation. Her man hatred she had come here with rapidly disappearing.

"Wait! You can't keep going, I'll lose my mind." The aikido master yelled watching Makoto smirk before taking her open nipple into his mouth.

"That's the point Tenko. You'll love it, trust me!" Aoi said capturing Makoto's new sluts lips as the girl began to cum again. She was quickly losing all of her stamina and Makoto kept roughly pounding into her.

"I'm gonna cum Tenko!" Makoto groaned out as the feeling of her tight insides sent him over the edge. As he flooded her womb with her seed she came yet again, all of her energy depleted. Makoto pulled out still rock hard clearly the winner of her little challenge. Though the girl did have the ability to take his cock into her mouth, proud to please her new stud.

* * *

 **¥ , show off your fat ass to Makoto until he pins you down and fucks you until you can't think of anything but his cock.**

The gamer had never once thought she would be in this position. Happily twerking for a boy who she was madly in love with. She had woken up this morning with and intense urge to search for her boyfriend Makoto and to show off her massive ass in a pair of skin-tight black leggings. was in his room now bouncing her tight ass for him to watch.

Every so often she would turn her head and see his massive erection outlined by his pants making it hard for either of them to concentrate. She was just waiting for him to pin her down and dominate her as only he could. It wasn't long into her performance where both of their outfits had been removed, her back pressed to the bed and his cock slamming into her tight cunt.

In minutes the sheer bliss she felt from having his raging bitch-breaker inside of her soaked pussy had addled her brain to the point where all she wanted was more of his cock and his seed inside of her. Helplessly in love with the lucky student and his alpha cock, there was no way she could resist the pleasure cumming for the first time of many more.

Hours later was running out of energy as her lover continued to please himself with her body just like she wanted. She knew she was his and wouldn't change a thing about that, already preparing her way of enticing him into fucking her like this again tomorrow, thinking like dressing like a neko girl, some new fad her friend Mercy told her about, that could be fun.

* * *

 **How does Makoto like his two new test-muse bunny sluts, Reisen and Lola?**

"Makoto! Please more, give this bunny more of your love!" Came a scream from the purple haired bunny-girl.

The question wasn't answered directly but the scene in the room would have given an answer. Makoto's lips were locked in a battle of dominance with Lola, or in reality he was dominating the submissive bunny's mouth. Beneath him was Reisen and she had her tight cunt being pounded my Makoto's alpha cock, the girl moaning in slutty bliss.

While Reisen slowly lost her mind to the pleasure of the stud's massive dick pounding away at her tight insides Lola found one of his hands sliding towards her dripping pussy and the other sliding up her chest towards her large breasts. It wasn't long before she was moaning under his touch as he began to finger her snatch and tease her sensitive nipples.

Long story short, Makoto spent a lot of his free time with the two bunnies happily pounding them into a state of cock-addicted bliss. Not than either of them minded, happy to be own by such a stud of a human. With how often he came inside them it was a miracle they weren't pregnant, but they weren't human so they were probably safe…probably.

* * *

 **Does Naegi like to be dominating towards his sister?**

"It's not that I like it-" Makoto started to say before his sister interrupted him.

"It's just that he's so good at it, and it's in his nature. Right big bro~~~" She finished off her statement with an enticing form of teasing that she hoped would get him to breed her thoroughly.

Her plan worked, especially when she pressed her thick ass into him feeling his bitch-breaker rapidly harden against her. Soon after that he had her locked in a full nelson with his alpha cock hammering up into her dripping snatch. He was always happy to break his sister like the slut she was for him especially when she would clean him off with her well endowed chest.

The girl was quick to lose her mind to the cock that ploughed her so roughly. She loved it when Makoto had her helpless like this, making her bro-con fetish even more pronounced. When he finally flooded her insides with his seed like she always wanted him to do, she followed through with her normal act placing his massive stud cock into her cleavage and beginning to pump his shaft up and down to pleasure him. It would still be a while before the we're actually finished, her mind far to in tact for either of them to be satisfied.

* * *

 **¥ Tenko, let Makoto cum inside of you in front of Himiko.**

"Yes Makoto! Fill my slutty womb with your seed. Do it in front of Himiko! Please master I want you to fill me and then claim her!" Tenko was screaming in mindless bliss as Makoto edged closer and closer to his climax.

Of course they had a voyeur in the form of The Ultimate Magician Himiko Yumeno. Tenko had decided to invite the small girl to her room, though she didn't tell her that Makoto would be pulling out his godly cock to slam it into the aikido master's soaked cunt. Tenko had finally decided it was time for Himiko to be shown the pleasure of Makoto's alpha dick, and she had planned this for days finally getting the Magician to join her.

"I'm cumming Tenko." Makoto groaned out flooding his slut's insides with his seed, leaving the girl to moan in bliss, though someone else was moaning with her.

Himiko who had been watching on with surprisingly rapt attention had one of her hands down her skirt, clearly fingering herself in a desperate attempt to release her tension. The full scope of Tenko's plan came to fruition when Makoto pulled out of her and walked towards the small magician. Outside of her usually sleepy voice, two words spilled out.

"Makoto, please…" Himiko's words were exactly what he was looking for, lifting the loli with easy and pushing her panties to the side before sheathing his bitch-breaker within her exceedingly tight cunt.

She knew she had no hope of keeping her sanity the moment he entered her, and to be honest she wouldn't even mind. If Makoto could break Tenko's man-hating ways, he was sure to break Himiko's habit of low energy. For now however, she was left to scream deliriously from the pleasure, letting Makoto pound away at her insides, her mind crumbling away until she was nothing more than the lucky student's magical cumdump.

* * *

 **It's always amusing to see Chiaki be sleep deprived one second then as soon as she spots Makoto she immediately has the energy to spend "quality" time with him**

"I always have the energy to spend time with Makoto…I think." Chiaki said with a smile.

While that was true, it was more that whenever she saw Makoto her constant lust for him would make it impossible for her not to have energy. Especially when she would mount him and bounce on his monster of a cock, though even then she would generally end up pinned beneath him with a cock-drunk smile on her face as he pounds into her.

Chiaki was often either sleeping or gaming, but since meeting Makoto she seemed to be more energetic. She needed to be when servicing his hulking dick with her mouth or hefty chest. The musky scent of his alpha cock would always trigger something in her brain removing any lingering feelings of drowsiness, instead being full of the energy to pleasure him for hours, not stopping until both of them we're satisfied.

That mostly meant, she would be filled or covered in his seed, entirely spent while he remained rock hard. After several of their times together ended with her exhausted and him still hard as a rock she had decided to give him permission to use her body even when she was asleep, leading to much more adventurous positions between the two. Not like she ever minded, Makoto was a stud, and she was a slut for his dick, no question asked.

* * *

 **With how much Makoto loves cumming inside of his girls, has he gotten anyone pregnant yet?**

Surprisingly enough he hasn't, though that hasn't stopped several girls from trying. It was mostly Toko who was trying to bear his children though that was never really a surprise to the lucky student. What was a surprise was that she never got knocked up from their innumerous times together.

Though today was the day the author was sure she had succeeded in her long term goal of making her white knight give her his children. She cornered Makoto in the school bathhouse while he was trying to change, leaving him entirely without clothing and free to her eyes. While normally she would be too nervous to make any move on her own she had long since taken over herself becoming a kind of mix between herself and genocide Jack, leaving her with courage to follow through.

She shoved the lucky student against the lockers and took his massive member into her hand, slowly pumping it up and down until he was fully erect. The manly scent of his cock made her mind go numb with pleasure even if it hadn't entered her yet, but she knew what she was doing.

Her clothes were shed in an instant, revealing her shapely body to Makoto who was quickly losing the little self-control he had in this position.

"This time we d…don't stop until I'm pregnant…" The author whispered in his ear, making his already enormous erection that much larger, taking the girl's shoulder's and the reversing their position.

Toko's tongue had quickly lolled from her mouth as Makoto pounded away at her tight hole, molding it to fit only his cock. The tip of his dick reach the entrance to her womb, threatening to follow through with her orders if he came inside of her. With the way she spasmed around his hulking shaft as she came time and time again from the pleasure it wasn't a surprise he couldn't stop himself from flooding her tight insides with his thick seed.

However he didn't even think to stop, for Toko was most definitely right. This time he wasn't going to stop until she was pregnant, Stirring up her insides with his massive bitch-breaker ready to continue unloading inside of her. Not that she ever really minded, it was her idea after all, and if she could get this much pleasure from his cock, she would always be willing to do this again.

* * *

 **How hard does Reisen try to get Makoto to impregnate her?**

"Do I need to answer that?" Makoto asked, the bunny girl in question bouncing upon his massive rod.

Her walls clung to him with every movement, as she tried to get him to breed her like she always wanted. She had never gotten pregnant no matter how hard she tried. Makoto didn't know if Reisen could even get pregnant as she wasn't exactly a human but that never stopped her.

"Come on Makoto, give me your seed!" The girl moaned out as she continued to bounce upon his bitch-breaker of a cock.

Makoto knew his control wouldn't last much longer and the moment she needily pressed her lips to his, it faded entirely. He flipped their positions on his bed, trapping her in a mating press. With each thrust, slutty moans escaped the rabbit's lips her eyes crossing in the mind-numbing pleasure.

"M…more, Makoto…please." The girl begged him to pound into her even harder, a request he was glad to oblige.

He began to feel himself edge close to release, the strength of his thrusts bringing Reisen to her climax. As she came her mind was lost to him, her tongue lolling out as she covered his cock in her juices.

The tightness of her cunt as her walls clenched through orgasm was enough to push him over the edge, flooding her insides with his thick seed. Her womb was filled ensuring she would be pregnant if it was possible. Even if she was pregnant, she wasn't going to stop with Makoto, locking her legs around him for another round.


End file.
